Bonded Souls United
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A cute SabataxDjango ficlet that popped into my head. Sabata Drags Django away from all his friends to show him something and ask him an important question. Fluff galore. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I own not Boktai or Boktai 2, I do not own Django or Sabata(though I wish I did...) merely using them for my own and other's entertainment. 

DHC: I got dragged into the world of Boktai and i've never played the game (yet) and yeah, I know most of the stuff from it already! O.O;; Yeah.. I 3 Sabata and Django, they're so smezzy! And they look so cute together, so yeah. Me and Cholemorne(a friend) were discussing writing a SabataxDjango fic together, but obviously my inspiration couldn't wait. So yeah.. Enjoy teh fic! And Review please!

* * *

Django was more then worn out and tired as he was being dragged along, running to somewhere in the dark to where only the spirits knew. He was distressed, tired, and more then ready to do something un-Django-like. And the cause of all of this? 

His brother Sabata.

Oh yeah, He had gone in, smoothly talked his younger twin into going with him, and there he was, struggling to keep up and trying to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't whine. But we all knew it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. His self-restraint had broken and the last shards of it were stomped on into tiny-tiny, little shards that couldn't be patched back together. Ever. "Sabataaaa," He whined, trying to break his from free of the Dark Boy's grip. "I'm tired! And where are we going, even?" He demanded.

His Lilac haired twin looked back at him while they were running. "We're almost there," He said, before focusing back ahead of them. Django pouted. Although it wasn't really the best time to be doing so as they were running. Still, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Everyone was back in San Miguel, but Sabata hadn't wanted to stay. Deciding he didn't want to leave his other half there with the other crazy people(Including his "Mentor", Otenko), He thought of a plan and was determined to go through with it.

Slowing down to a stop, Sabata smirked. "We're nearly there." He said quietly. Django was panting, looking rather worn out. He was tempted then and there to use his Gun Del Sol on him, but at the moment, he didn't have the strength to do anything other then stand there doubled over, trying to get enough oxygen into himself. He let out a cry of surprise when Sabata picked him up and used his Zero-shift to run quick and jump higher and zig-zag his way up to somewhere only the Dark Boy knew.

Stopping, he set his younger twin down who looked at him with murder in his eyes. He was about two seconds from shifting to Black Django but Sabata stopped him. "Look," He said softly, motioning for the other too look. Django leered at him for a moment, before turning his eyes over to where his elder brother was motioning. His jaw dropped.

On the hill they were on showed a small pond surrounded by rocks and ruins of a building of some-sort, the moon reflected on the pond, which seemed to make an illuminating glow throughout the place, making the place seem irredecent. "...Wow," Django breathed, staring at the place in awe.

Sabata smiled lightly. "It's a place our mother blessed. Her powers are strong here. I used to come and train here sometimes... I thought you would like to see it." He said. The Solar Boy turned and smiled, although it seemed a bit sad. "Thank you," He said, light hair moving lightly as a small breeze came by, blowing both of their scarves, causing them to get tangled together.

They both reached to untanlge their scarves and their hands met together. Slightly startled, Django began to pull away, but the Dark Boy caught his hands and held them gently. If the Solar Boy had ever experianced a blush; THIS certainly counted as that moment. His face turned a fine red colour, and he looked away, trying to hide it. Sabata pulled his twin closer, smiling lightly at his brother's sudden shy-ness. "Django," He inquired softly. The Vampire Hunter looked back shyly, though half-lidded eyes, face still a dusty hue.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Django shook his head, strands of light coloured hair whisping about as he did. Sabata's smile widened. "I brought you here, to show you this place, but there's also another reason..." He whispered. The Solar boy looked up at his twin questioningly. "What is it?"

Sabata's smile turned to a bit of a smirk as he leaned closer, eyes glinting a bit. "Since I have mother's power...The Moon Beauty has to form a bond with the strongest Vampire Hunter..." He whispered heavily, staring into Django's eyes, smiling again. Django squeaked, eyes widening slightly, face turning even more red. "M-me? But I-I'm not the strongest Vampire Hunter, not in a million years!"

Sabata chuckled lightly pulling the boy even closer, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Django, Django, Django..." He said fondly, shaking his head. "You are the strongest. You have father's blood; and he was the best. The Gun Del Sol passed to you, marking you the true master and strongest Vampire Hunter. You, are the one I'll bond with. No one else is worthy..." He leaned closer again, so their faces were inches apart.

Said Vampire Hunter's face heated up so bright, it could have rivaled his eyes when he was Black Django. "S-Sabata..." He murmured, not sure what to think. The elder twin smirked a bit, tilting the other's head up and grinning widely. "What do you say, Django? Will you bond with me?" He asked, fingers brushing lightly along the younger boy's pale cheek. Django's eyes went lidded as he met the Moon Beauty's, he allowed himself to feel more love towards his other half, knowing that it felt right. Maybe he didn't think himself to be the strongest Vampire Hunter, but if his other said he was worthy, then why should he deprive his brother of the honor?

The Solar Boy bright his hand up, to link with the hand on his cheek and smiled lightly. "I'll bond with you, Sabata. Only you..." He said softly. Sabata's smile returned and his eyes seemed to light up. "I've never felt more honored in my life," He admitted honestly, before leaning closer, until their lips were centimeters apart. Django's breathing hitched a bit, his face still bright red. His lips pressed against his other half's, sealing the deal.

Two souls were bonded, and their hearts - united. They were no longer two halves; they were whole.

They were one.


End file.
